supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
University Explusion
Chapter 1: Bleeding Head. Angel was sitting alone in the campus, she wore a pink, white and blue dress, her hair was in a bow. A Gothitelle student and a Machoke student went up to her. "Hey, you little w****!" The Gothitelle student, named Kazi said as she knocked the book out of her hand. Angel looked at her. "What do you want Kazi?" Angel asked. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" She said. Her boyfriend, a Machamp was almost three times Angel's size. "Now, get your prissy a** off the campus, you little b****!" She said. When Kazi was about to grab her, she felt a Steel Wing. She fell to the floor and saw a Hydreigon in his human forme. "How about you find another Sylveon to pick on?" He said in a Russian accent. His wings twitched violently. "Bring it on, pretty boy!" The Machamp said. The Machamp in his human forme, Mitch was almost twice Pytka's size, despite Pytka's Pokémon forme being 5'11 and Mitch's 5'3, Mitch was more muscular in his human forme and was around 6'3 to Pytka's 5'7. The two switched to their Pokémon formes and the two girls watched the two men fight. Pytka made the first move, he lynched Mitch and threw him. Angel watched quietly. Mitch was thrown to a wall, until they noticed that something shiny was being held, it was a knife. Mitch went at Pytka with the knife. "PYTKA! HE HAS A KNIFE!" Angel shouted. Pytka avoided the first time, but Mitch ended up grabbing a hold and stabbing his left "head" sideways through the hand's "forehead" first, the knife wasn't long enough to impale the entire "head" Pytka screamed in agony and started screaming in Russian, Then he bit Mitch's neck, causing him to scream in agony, Pytka returned to his human forme, he was hissing in agony, his hand was bleeding. "Babe? You okay!" Kazi asked. Sibpal went to go and get the two and he saw a grisly sight. Pytka had blood dripping from the wrist to the hand. Angel looked on, terrified. A female Vaporeon student, Aquiana then noticed. "Headmistress! Headmistress!" She said as she got the teacher. Blood stained the ground. "Ебать! Ебать! ЕБАТЬ! (F***! F***! F****!)" Pytka screamed in Russian. He then went to Mitch. "Пошел ты! (F*** you!)" He yelled in Russian The teacher, who was a woman in her 50's and wore business attire then saw Mitch bleeding from his neck from bitemarks and Pytka screaming and cussing in Russian while clutching his hand. The teacher wrapped bandages around the wounds of both males to prevent more blood loss. "I want you two girls to come with me." She said. The two girls followed the teacher. "I'm calling your trainers, aswell as Pytka's and Mitch's." She said. Marie, Joline, who was Kazi's trainer, Ri Dae-Jung and Mitch's trainer Mike arrived at the university. "Thank Arceus you four are here." She said. "Did something happen?" Marie asked. "There was an incident on campus, Angel said that Kazi and Mitch were bullying her and Pytka just happened to be there, the two men started fighting, after being thrown to a wall, Mitch got up and tried to stab Pytka with the knife, he ended up stabbing Pytka's left hand/head." She explained. "He bit me!" Mitch yelled. "You stabbed me! You bodibilding pizda (Bodybuilding c**t)!" Pytka yelled back at him. He started swearing at Mitch in Russian. "Ты чертовски дерьмо! (You f***ing shit!)" Pytka yelled. Angel and Pytka were sitting next to eachother, Pytka was in agony from the wound. "You--you Sl-Sl!" He said before he realised he didn't know Russian. "Ha, you cannot speak my language, Yebat'-litso (f***-face)!" Pytka mocked. "Pytka, stop swearing!" The headmistress said sternly. Pytka stopped talking. Blood seeped from the wound onto the floor. Marie looked horrified. "I'll discipline Mitch for this." Mike said. " (Really?)" Ri Dae-Jung said, amazed. "Witnesses told me he and Kazi were bullying and harrassing Angel." He said. Sibpal entered the office. "Sibpal!" Angel said. Pytka was allowed to go home early and was forced to take several days off. His wound had to be stitched up. Mike visisted him a day later, aswell as Joline visited him, his hand was stitched, but still stung. "We both have come to apologise." Mike said. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics